


Benny’s Little Lady

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Benny x Reader
Kudos: 42





	Benny’s Little Lady

Everyone considered small towns happy, close knit, and most of all- safer. Did people not realize there was less to do in a small town? People had to come up with things to do. More often than not, it usually didn’t end well.

Like tonight. You were closing up at the supermarket like you did every night, and you heard a group of voices. It sounded like they were in the opposite direction that you needed to walk, so you didn’t give it a second thought.

Your heels clicked on the pavement as you started walking the short distance home. It was a mere two blocks, and your boyfriend would be waiting for you. So, you felt it safe enough. However, you had misjudged where the voices had been coming from.

You were startled when you heard whistling from near by. There was a group of five men, looking to be in their twenties, maybe five feet away. They were watching you as you sped up slightly.

“What’s the matter, baby? Afraid of a _real _man?” One of them called out, earning a laugh from the others.

_Just ignore them_. You told yourself. They were just a group of guys, a few of which were probably drunk. They were all talk. You kept your eyes forward, reminding yourself of the loving Cajun that was waiting at home for you.

You heard their footsteps behind you and your heart sped up. Hopefully once they saw you go into your house, that would be that. They would wander off, likely get arrested for something, or stumble into one of their homes. One of them let out a wolf whistle as they got closer. You jumped when one of them put their arm around your shoulder. “Come on, we just wanna talk.” He smirked.

“No, thank you.” You said simply.

“Don’t be like that.” Another started. You could see the light coming from your front porch. You were almost there. Almost to safety. “We could show you a damn good time.” They all laughed.

The one who had his arm around you pulled you closer so that his lips were by your ear. “You look like you’d be one hell of a fuck.”

Your eyes watered as you pushed at him, hoping that they would just leave you alone. Your eyes closed as you felt his lips on your jaw. Next thing you know, he was off of you. You were yanked slightly, almost falling. However, two strong arms caught you and held you close. Instantly, you relaxed. Without opening your eyes, you knew exactly who it was.

“You alright, cher?” His soothing voice asked gently, the vibrations in his chest calming you further. Looking up at him, you nodded. His thumb brushed your jaw as he smiled back. “I’ll be right back.” He assured you before letting you go and standing between you and the men. “I believe this little lady said ‘_no_’.” Benny nearly growled.

“Look, man, we didn’t know she had someone.” One of them tried to play it cool. “No hard feelings.”

Benny grabbed the one who had been trying to kiss you by the throat and bared his fangs. You knew what he was, and you weren’t afraid. He had never been anything but gentle and loving towards you. Rarely did you see him act anything but that. The men freaked, all but the one who he was holding ran. “I ever hear abou’ you puttin’ your hands on a lady, and I will rip your throat out. Undastood?” His voice was low, and full of venom. The man nodded, eyes wide. He coughed as he was thrown to the ground. Benny’s fangs were gone as the man scrambled to his feet, tripping as he moved to run back the way they had came.

You were still slightly shaken when he turned back to you. He wrapped you in his arms, kissing the top of your head as you wrapped your arms around him. “Let’s go home.” You said quietly, knowing he had heard.

“My thoughts, exactly.” He agreed. You knew that tone of voice, and it had you rubbing your thighs together. He chuckled as he moved to take your hand in his. “Benny’s lil’ lady lookin’ forward to her Cajun makin’ her scream?”

“_Please_.” You breathed, licking your lips.

He smirked, leading you up the walkway to the house your shared. Benny opened the door, letting you in first, his eyes looking your your body. As you bent over, taking your heels off, he shut and locked the door.

When you felt his hard body flush against your back, you let your head rest on his shoulder. “You are **_mine_**.” He growled, his hands moving up and down your sides. When he felt the zipper to your skirt, he slowly pulled it down. The material fell to the floor around your feet. “I will _destroy _anyone who thinks they can tough ya.” His hot breath hit your neck.

“All yours, Benny.” You agreed, rolling your hips back into him. Grabbing one of his hands, you slipped it between your legs with a whimper. “Feel how wet my pussy is for you, Benny?” You asked, needing him.

A growl came from deep in his chest. “I can’ wait ta get a taste.” He nipped at your earlobe. “Get upstairs.” He gave your clothed slit another rub.

On the way upstairs, you shed the remainder of your clothing, leaving it where it fell. Benny’s eyes followed you as he kicked his boots off. You knew how to get him all riled up. His clothes were joining yours on the stairs as he took them two at a time.

When he walked into the bedroom, he was left in his boxers. You were laying on the bed, waiting for him, wearing nothing but a smile. “There’s my vampire.” You blushed.

“I’m gon’ eat you up.” He grinned, dropping his boxers before he crawled up between your legs. He surprised you by pushing your legs up and together. While he loved watching you while he ate you out, he wanted to try something new. Your hips were off the bed as his face went right towards your soaked cunt.

“Benny!” You gasped, his tongue moving against your aching clit. He moaned against you, his eyes closing. The way he had you pinned, you couldn’t move much, letting him suck, bite, and lick your clit.

Smiling against your folds, he spread your legs, keeping your back up. His eyes opened, looking up at you. Your eyes were closed, one hand massaging your breast, the other gripping the sheets. He slid his tongue into your entrance his nose brushing your clit.

Whimpering, you tried to move your hips, to grind on his face, but his grip didn’t let up. His tongue slowly licked back to your clit. Pausing, his tongue sat on your clit, driving you inside. The pressure, with no movement was torture. Without warning, he sucked on your clit. “Benny!” You cried out, arching your back. His grip let up enough to let you ride it out against his face. He growled against you as you came down, a panting, whimpering mess. “Fuck me. I’m all yours. Please.” You begged, needing him. “Fuck my pussy and fill me up, Benny.”

He kissed you roughly before kneeling back on his heels. “Roll ova, let me see that ass.” He grinned.

You did as he said, your knees shoulder width apart. Your forearms were on the bed, your ass up in the air for him. Goose bumps prickled your skin as he ran his hands over your ass and back.

He teased your entrance with the tip of his hard cock for a moment before sliding in. Benny groaned. “Like ya were meant for me, cher.” His hands moved up his back as he rolled his hips, going as deep as he could. When his chest was against your back, his arm wrapped around your waist.

Benny moved the two of you so you were both kneeling. He was thrusting up into you with everything he had. “Oh, fuck, Benny.” You gasped.

“You are mine.” He ground out, that thick Cajun accent going straight to your core. “I will protect you as long as I can.” His grip on you tightened slightly, his lips against your ear.

Your hands gripped his thighs as your head fell back. Clenching around him, you cried out, not even able to form words at this point.

He groaned, his thrusts becoming shorter and harder. “That’s it.” His voice was low. Moments later, he was filling you, holding you close. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you panted. “I love you, cher.” Benny said gently, moving to lay the two of you down, keeping you close to his chest. “I nearly ripped tha’ boy’s arm clean off.” He told you.

“I’m yours, Benny. Don’t worry.” You smiled softly. “Now, I’m tired. Let me get some sleep and I’ll show you who you belong to after.”

You felt his chuckle more than heard it. “Yes, lil’ lady.”


End file.
